


Apples and More Apples

by Aglarien



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aglarien/pseuds/Aglarien
Summary: Elladan and Elrohir have always had a special relationship with Glorfindel and Erestor.A favorite matched set of drabbles.





	Apples and More Apples

Apples  
Disclaimer: The great Master Tolkien's estate owns it all. I promise to return his elves when I'm done playing with them.   
Warnings: AU.   
Beta: Phyncke

The small Elfling danced into the room, humming a nameless tune. Pieces of apple were held tightly in each hand and his upraised arms swayed in time to the whispery music, dark locks moving rhythmically with the high-stepping little feet. 

Glorfindel closed the book he had been reading and set it alongside his glass of wine on the table beside him. His mouth curved into a smile as he watched the little Elfling dance towards him. The tiny body leant against his legs, and little arms were held high in an unspoken request. The captain chuckled and lifted the toddler onto his lap.

“Appo, Gorfinel,” Elladan said, holding the treasure in one hand out to the powerful blond Elf. 

“What about your twin, little one?” Glorfindel asked. “Does Elrohir not want some of the apple?”

“Wo got appo. See? Ewestow!” Elladan exclaimed, pointing to the door with one hand and holding the piece of apple up to Glorfindel’s mouth with the other. 

The captain glanced to the door to see Elrohir arrive, bouncing atop Erestor’s shoulders, apple pieces clenched in his tiny fingers. 

“Elladan really loves you,” Elrond said from his chair across from Glorfindel. “I fear you will never be rid of him, just as Erestor will never be rid of Elrohir.”

“Now why would you think I would ever tire of Elladan’s company?” Glorfindel replied before taking a bite of the apple.

“He has charmed you,” Elrond chuckled. “He does adore you though.”

“He has charmed me indeed,” the captain responded, placing a chaste kiss on the Elfling’s brow. “He is so easy to love.”

*~~~*~~~*

The tall half-Elf strode into the room, humming a nameless tune and tossing an apple into the air, catching it gracefully on its descent in an elegantly fingered hand. Long, dark locks swung seductively against the pleasing curves of the Elf’s muscled torso. 

Glorfindel closed the book he had been reading and set it alongside his glass of wine on the table beside him. His mouth curved into a smile as he watched the handsome Elf walk towards him. 

Elladan dropped onto the captain’s lap and curled his long legs around the taller Elf. “Apple, Glorfindel?” he asked seductively, holding the fruit up to Glorfindel’s mouth. 

The captain took a small bite, chewing and swallowing quickly. “I would rather have you,” he muttered under his breath.

“I think that can be arranged,” Elladan whispered into a shapely ear, causing Glorfindel to shiver deliciously. He surreptitiously drew his tongue across the tender skin below the captain’s ear.

Elrond looked up and smiled as he watched his captain unceremoniously dump his husband off of his lap to chase him out of the room. Glorfindel had never stood a chance against Elladan’s charms, which all-in-all was a very good thing. A very good thing indeed.

 

More Apples

“Elrohir!” Erestor raced across the garden, screaming the Elfling’s name, his heart pounding. The thin branch bent and cracked as the small child reached for the red apple, and Elrohir shrieked as his foothold fell away. 

Erestor’s heart momentarily stopped altogether as he threw himself forward to catch the falling child, clutching the Elfling tightly against his chest and dropping to his knees. He gasped for breath as he cradled Elrohir in his arms and rested his chin on the small head. 

The Elfling giggled and squirmed in Erestor’s arms. “Appo, Ewestow! Appo fo you!” He displayed the perfect red apple, still clinched in the fingers of one hand.

Erestor finally breathed a sigh of relief and pressed his lips to the Elfling’s soft brow. “Elrohir,” he whispered, “never, never climb a tree without your ada or nana or me or Glorfindel being with you. Promise me?”

Elrohir thought that was silly, but if that’s what his friend wanted him to do, he would. Nodding in agreement, he threw his short arms around Erestor’s neck. “I love you, Ewestow,” he whispered.

“I love you too, young one,” Erestor whispered back.

*~~~*~~~*

Erestor walked to the orchard, looking forward to spending a relaxing hour with his book. The trees were heavily laden with fruit and the ground was lush with the grasses and fallen leaves of autumn. Selecting a large, old apple tree, he settled at its base and opened his book.

Elrohir spied Erestor sitting below him, the unsuspecting counselor totally unaware of his presence. Slowly, carefully, he plucked a large apple, moving as stealthily as a Wood Elf. Cautiously wrapping his legs around the branch he was seated on, he let himself drop.

Erestor jumped and squealed in a most undignified manner when the upside down Peredhel appeared before his eyes. Elrohir’s face wore a grin, which appeared most peculiar in its upside-down condition. 

“Apple, Erestor?” Elrohir asked, displaying the ripe fruit as he dangled before the startled counselor.

“I thought I told you never to climb trees without me or Glorfindel or your father watching you,” Erestor replied, trying to achieve a stern mien and failing abysmally. 

Elrohir chuckled and dropped the apple into Erestor’s lap. With a little push with his legs, he propelled himself forward, grabbed the counselor around the waist and bestowed a passionate kiss on the soft lips. When the kiss ended, he released the dazed counselor and dropped from the tree. Landing beside the elder Elf, he pulled his mate into his arms and whispered, “I love you, Erestor.”

“I love you too, young one,” Erestor whispered back.

~the end.


End file.
